Tara Markov (New Earth)
In 1991 another Terra appeared, almost identical to the first as part of the Team Titans from a possible 2001. She was one of three people ostensibly from that future who were not wiped out in Zero Hour. She was told by the Time Trapper that this was because she was not from the future at all, although she destroyed Time Trapper's messenger orb out of panic before the story was finished. Subsequently, she discovered Tara Markov's coffin to be empty. Further evidence suggested she is the original Terra, but due to her horror at what she did, Geo-Force decided to spare her this knowledge, thinking she would rather not have a past than have that one. Blackest Night Terra rises from the dead with a power ring as a zombie along with all of the other members of the new Black Lantern Corps during Blackest Night. She has appeared at Titans Tower, and considers this her second chance to murder the Titans as she had always wanted to do. Using the resurrected Omen to disguise her grotesque appearance, she nearly seduces Beast Boy before he learns the truth. Going after her former boyfriend first, she has explained that she wants what she always wanted... his heart. Although Starfire burns her to a crisp, she regenerates. | Powers = * : Terra can control and manipulate all forms of rock and earthly substances and materials. Unlike her brother who has showed some geokinesis under stress, Terra can fully control the dirt and earth she controls and manipulates. There is no set limit to how far or how close she needs to be to the earth for this power and ability to work. She has been able to be completely off the ground and still control the earth. She has created tremors, earthquakes, sharpen rocks to a needle point, and has control over these elements for as long as she can physically maintain them. ** : Frequently, she uses her ability to rip rock and earth from the ground and use it to fly. All the geography of her surrounding environment can be controlled by her through her force of will. | Abilities = * | Strength = Terra possesses normal human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, she also engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Lantern Ring ** : As a Black Lantern, Terra had true self-propelled flight, rather than her normal rock transport trick. ** : Black Lanterns, like Terra, could reconstitute themselves when their bodies were damaged. ** : Terra, unlike most Black Lanterns, was shown firing a blast of black energy from her ring at Halo. | Transportation = * Earth Flight: Terra can take chunks of solid rock from the ground and levitate them into the air. The strength and speed of this power and ability has not been tested but she has been seen to fly alongside Starfire with relative ease. | Weapons = | Notes = * There was a second Terra whose past was largely unknown and vague enough that evidence pointed to the possibility that the two Terras were the same person, albeit with altered memories and personality. This second Terra became close with the original's brother Geo-Force, and he believed in the possibility that the second Terra was actually the original. For many years, the question of whether the second Terra was the original or a truly separate person persisted. However, it was revealed in the Terra miniseries that the second Terra was actually a Stratan who was made to be identical, although this second Terra had shown no signs of recollecting this information. | Trivia = * Terra was destined to become one of the Chosen but died long before the coming of the "Millennium". Millennium #1 * According to her gravestone, Terra was born in 1968 and died in 1984. | DC = | Wikipedia = Terra (comics) | Links = * Tara Markov article at Titanstower.com * Tara Markov (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Tara Markov (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Slade Wilson's Love Interests